percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kisses in the Rain
Okay, so I was bored and well in a cheesy mood so yeah whatever. Here is a quick one-shot of two characters I've had since I joined the wiki. Story Luke Vapor I felt her soft hand reach mine, we walked slowly in the cold wind and heavy rain. The streets seemed to be empty which was weird but I didn't give it too much importance. I felt the cold drops of water touch my skin and even though I hate water or simply don't enjoy as much as the rest (maybe because I am a son of the Sun God...well Ex-Sun God), it felt good this time. Her hand fit perfectly in mine like it was meant for me to hold it. "Remember the first time we met?" I asked her. "How could I forget?" she answered looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes and perfect white skin. "We've been through so much since then." "Yeah, remember that time when I scared the Hades out of you making you think I was on fire?" We both laughed remember that day. "Yes, you told me you were Batman getting burned after being exposed to fear gas from Batman Begins." she said laughing. We continued walking down the sidewalk together with our hands connected and her leaning on my shoulder. "Want to get an Ice Cream cone or something?" I asked her. "You want Ice Cream?"she said surprised. "Its funny how you're in a cold mood, we both know you hate cold things." "Its not my fault I am always hot" I replied with a cocky smile. She looked at me with that beautiful smile again and I couldn't help but fall in love once more. "I love you" she said and leaned towards me. "I love you too" I whispered to her face as I got close and closer to her. Our lips where centimeters apart when a fast car passed by and got us all soaked. "You got to be kidding me" I sighed. I would've screamed or yelled madly if I was alone but something stopped me, someone stopped me. I looked at April who was laughing like crazy. "What's so funny?" "N-Nothing...its..." she couldn't even speak because she was laughing too much. That's when I felt something on my head. It was a banana peel. "Ha-ha so funny..." I grabbed her by the waist while she laughed madly and started spinning with her in my arms. "Stop!" she yelled laughing. "Luke I am gonna throw up." I knew she was bluffing cause she is the daughter of the god of wind so a few spins wouldn't make her vomit...or at least that was my theory. By the time I stopped we were in the middle of the street and looking like a pair of drugged idiots who didn't know how to walk. "That...was...romantic" she said between giggles. "What were we talking about before we got soaked by the car?"" "I think I was about to kiss you" I said. "And I still think I am" She leaned in and our lips clashed. The rain fell hard on us but we didn't care, I didn't care about anything but her. She was mine and only mine because I loved her and I knew she loved me. April Wind was the girl of my dreams. Category:One-shot Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Romance Category:Complete